Talk:2016 Puzzle/@comment-95.211.205.151-20160504232520
Guys I might have found something POSSIBLY very useful on page 15. Beware that this will be long due to brute forcing by pencil and paper since February. So a while back I assumed the first 4 runes above the matrix stood for "KNOW" (considering “Know This” was above past matrixes) which they did and someone else pointed out. We noticed the shifts for the runes were 5, 8, 12, 17. After examining the runes I noticed they follow an order. CIPHER TEXT SHIFTS: “FULM AEAYOEA” when broken up into pairs is (F U) (L M) (A EA) (Y OE) A. (F U) & (L M) each have a shift of 1(or come after each other) when viewed alphabetically. F shift + 1 = U L shift – 1 = M (A EA) & (Y OE) each have a shift of 4 when viewed alphabetically. A shift + 4 = EA Y shift – 4 = OE PLAIN TEXT SHIFT: Each have a shift of 4 when viewed alphabetically. K shift + 4 = N O shift + 4 = W Back to the cipher text to plain text shifts. Knowing the shifts were 5, 8, 12, and 17. I knew I needed to figure out how the shifts came about so I did 4 methods of shifts for finding the plain text. The 4 methods were used with the gematria reversed chart. During the first 2 methods I stayed on the first row of the chart for cipher and plain text. I only flipped to the second row AFTER shifting the cipher text on the top row to receive the plain text. 1st method: From the rune on the first row, shift forward by adding. 2nd method: From the rune on the first row, shift backwards by subtracting. 3rd method: From the rune on the first row, shift forward by adding THEN flip to the second row. 4th method: From the rune on the first row, shift backwards by subtracting THEN flip to the second row. After doing these methods I received these shifts: F 24, 6, 23 = K U 21, 18, 11 = N L 17, 5, 24 = O M 12, 2, 27 = W The 5, 8, 12, 17 shifts can be received by adding the prime number that follows after it. F & U are the first two letters of the alphabet so they already have a gematria value of the first two primes. 2 + 3 = 5 3 + 5 = 8 5 + 7 = 12 Now here comes the problem. With only 4 letters and numbers we can only be certain for 3 answers. 7 + 10 = 17 but 10 isn’t a prime so that guessed sequence doesn’t work. Instead I brute forced using the numbers I knew, gematria values. The primes. Remember that F & U are the first two letters of the alphabet and the cipher text so already have a gematria value of the first two primes. I decided to follow a twisted method of the cipher text shifts with adding and subtracting then sum mod 29. 2(F) + 3(U) = 5 3(U) + 73(L) = 76 mod 29 = 18 73(L) – 3(U) = 70 mod 29 = 12 71(M) – 73(L) = -2 OR 73(L) – 71(M) = 2 These numbers (5, 18, 12, -2 or 2) follow a zigzag style of the shifts I received from the previous four methods. With F shifted +5 forward, U shifted +18 forward then flipped. L shifted +12 forward, and M shifted +2 forward or -2 backwards the flipped.